


Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Jealous!Doctor, Jealousy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small mishap can mean trouble for the Doctor and Rose's newly-formed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some fun PWP! 
> 
> A special thanks to my beta, Diomede :)
> 
>  
> 
> OH, and I always seem to forget...  
> I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, it would no longer be family friendly.

The club was crowded and the lights were low. Rose was swaying through the multitude of dancers, completely left alone – minus the random blokes gliding their hands down her body as she passed. She had tried to get the Doctor to dance with her, figuring she would have better luck as they had recently started a romantic relationship, but he still refused. It frustrated her, but she wasn’t about to push him. With his superior biology, she knew he could easily hold out on her if he so chose.

 

At least, she thought so. When she caught the sight of tousled dark hair and the brown suit, she was sure it was an illusion. When she grew closer and his appearance became more apparent, she quickly quirked her lips into the most sensual expression possible. He was facing away from her, so she took the opportunity to slide her arms around his waist.

 

He turned in her arms, eyes widened, and then calmed when he registered her appearance. The darkness cloaked his facial features, but the smug smirk was familiar enough to convince her. He slid his own arms around her and rested them on her bum. “Well hello there.”

 

She bit her lip, the smile still in place, and pressed her body fully against his. “Hello. I thought you didn’t want to dance.”

 

He looked slightly confused, but quickly wiggled his eyebrows. “Not with you in my arms.”

 

He was being more forward than she expected. She pushed her surprise down, pegging it on the dark and noisy surroundings. It most likely gave him a sense of security and she didn’t miss the amount of alcohol he consumed. When he leaned closer and nuzzled her neck, Rose moved her arms around his neck and swayed to the music.

 

“Mm, you’re so beautiful. Sexy,” he moaned into her ear, gripping her hips tightly. Despite her reasoning before, Rose could not believe his behavior. She didn’t think she had ever wanted him more.

 

She figured it was dark enough to cover them, so she slipped her hands under his trousers and pants, caressing his inner thighs. When he moaned, she stood on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, “Let’s go around back.”

 

He pulled back and smiled, then tugged her hand as he turned. They moved quickly away from the dance floor and passed the bathrooms, to just around the corner in an abandoned corridor. The moment they were shielded, his lips were on her neck and his hands up her shirt.

 

Rose moaned and threw her head back, gripping his biceps. She thrust against him, causing him to moan low in his throat as he moved his mouth up to her lips. She licked the seam of his lips for access, which was quickly granted to her. They exchanged sloppy kisses before he started to undo the buttons of her oxford-style dress and moved the right cup of her bra aside to take her nipple in his mouth.

 

She looked down at him, eyes hazy in pleasure, and glided her eyes down his legs to his brown leather shoes. Her brow furrowed. Since when did he not wear his trainers? Unless…

 

“Rose Tyler, what the _hell_ are you doing?!”

 

Rose jumped and her eyes widened. She looked over the man’s shoulder and saw the Doctor, her _real_ Doctor, staring at her with a mixture of fury and pain. She looked between the man that had turned to look over his shoulder in surprise and the Doctor.

 

When the Doctor swiftly turned on his heel and stormed away, she panicked and pushed the other man away. Without listening to his response, she ran after him.

 

She wasn’t able to catch up with the Doctor until he was already in the TARDIS. When she saw him leaning over the jump seat, head bowed and hands gripping the fabric, guilt coursed through her. “Doctor-“

 

“Don’t.” His voice was detached, which scared Rose more than anything. He only used that voice when his anger was at the point of the Oncoming Storm. Rose walked over to him cautiously and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off. “I said _don’t_.”

 

Rose swallowed, her eyebrows drawn in sympathetic pain. She had to make this right. “I’m so sorry. I thought he was you.”

 

The Doctor’s breathing grew harsh and then he turned around to face her, eyes full of deep hot anger. “You thought that… _wanker_ was me? How the hell do you make that mistake?”

 

She backed away from him, eyes wide. “It-it was dark. I didn’t see him that well and his expression was the same as when we’re about to…and I just went with it. I wanted you so badly and didn’t pay attention to detail. I didn’t realize until I noticed his shoes.”

 

He snorted and looked away. “Any when exactly did you noticed that?”

 

She quickly grabbed his hand and forced him to looked at her. “Right when you came in. I _promise_. Please, Doctor. I’m so sorry.” She was at the point of begging.

 

He glanced toward her with a deep-set frown. Suddenly, he lunged for her. She was pressed against the console, the side digging into her back and his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled away with a growl. “I can smell him on you.” He thrust against her harshly and then wrapped her legs around his waist. “Best get rid of that.”

 

Rose nodded silently, refusing to break the spell in fear he would revert to pushing her away. Then he pushed the skirt of her dress around her hips and ripped her sheer thong through her legs. She would have admonished him for ruining her favorite pair of knickers, but she was too caught up in her arousal.

 

The Doctor leaned forward, gripping her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist. He leaned forward next to her ear. “You are _mine_.”  He nipped at her earlobe and then pulled away, undoing his trousers with one hand. When Rose reached a hand down to pull his cock out, he swatted her hand away. He pushed her down flat against the console, forcing various knobs to dig into her back. “You are going to lie there and take it.”

 

The amount of pleasure Rose was feeling at his dominant behavior ruled out any doubts she had. All she wanted was for him to take her hard; to prove to himself and her that she was his and his only. She heard his zip quickly slide open and then him pressing against her.

 

The Doctor hiked her legs up so her thighs were angled up his ribcage and her bum was hanging right off the edge of the console. He let go of one of her legs to take his cock in hand and position himself against her warm center. Rose moaned and clenched her eyes shut as he pushed inside roughly and to the hilt.

 

He moved at a quick place, putting the hand that had gripped himself between their joined bodied to rub her clit. Rose’s high pitched moans seemed to drive him on more as he laid himself on top of her and thrust so hard that it moved her up the console to where she almost slammed into the center pillar.

 

He growled and bit her neck. “You’re going to come for me so hard you’ll see more stars that I’ve ever shown you. You’ll never want to fuck anyone else.”

 

She shook her head and pulled him closer. “No one. No…” she ended on a gasp as he ripped the rest of the buttons of her dress down and snapped the straps of her bra to suck on her right nipple.

 

He seemed to be devouring her as he spoke through his task. “I can taste _him_ here. Better clean that filth off.” He hummed against her as he took more of her breast into his mouth.

 

Rose’s moans increased with her breathing as she felt herself on the edge. “Oh, fuck, Doctor…” When she came, she swore she saw all those stars promised. She shook from the force and clenched around him as she came hard, crying out as she gripped the side of the console for purchase.

 

When she came down from her high, she urged him off with soft whispered encouragements. He came inside of her with a long moan and jerky thrusts. Once he was coherent, he pulled away from her and tucked himself back into his trousers with a smirk.

 

Rose bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Forgive me?”

 

He leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss. “Oh yes,” he murmured against his lips. “I…I guess he _did_ look a rather lot like me. Just make sure next time, ay?”

 

She giggled and nodded. “Promise.”


End file.
